Volveros Revolution
The Volveros Revolution was a major conflict that took place within the Polvora Empire. It consists of a series of small incidents later followed by a full-scale war. Associated stories Main stories The main storyline follows a three-part series involving a party of adventurers directly involved at the heart of the conflict. *Search for the Mask of Bara *Battle for Polvora *Rapture of Murni Background Before the Amacata railway was completed, colonizing the South Nautilus Isles was the most efficient and profitable option compared to the barren landscape of the Amacata Desert. Even then, the Polvora Empire had managed its relations with the natives poorly. When diplomacy failed, the empire resorted to force, conquering the islands so that they have complete control over their assets. The series of campaigns the empire undertook resulted in civil strife, splitting the public opinion into the Loyalists and the Volveros Party, the latter of which was founded by former captain Anton Volveros who disobeyed his superiors and got dishonorably discharged. Part I - The Mask of Bara After Polvoran soldiers conquered the island of Kesuma, Prince Barago himself led a series of expeditions to search for the legendary cursed Mask of Bara to use in his own magical experiments. He spent many months trying to uncover the secrets, but when he found out about the mask's power to lay a permanent curse upon those who touch it, he found himself unwilling to risk the lives of his own well-trained soldiers. To get around this, he put up a bounty for the mask to be collected by travelling adventurers, and he sent the Polvoran spymaster Busco to oversee the operation. Many adventurers had attempted to steal the mask, but were failing. Members of the Volveros Party were actively sabotaging their efforts. The most recent confirmed location for the mask ended up in Mt. Bara, a volcano on Kesuma. Assembling a new team The final party to go after the mask eventually gathered at Port Arcoris. The party consisted of Erebellis Took, a Halfling from Karang Batu; Harus Kalla, an Orc from the Terhjeb Clan looking for a meaningful death; Tigeleman, a travelling adventurer hailing from the distant land of Amicalis; Gabrielle, a Moon Elf; and Percival, a young warrior aspiring to become a knight. The adventurers sailed to Kesuma to begin their expedition. Before setting out, Harus and Gabrielle both separately had a secret meeting with Anton Volveros who had happened to be on the island and thus the allegiance of the party was split. It was a day's travel to the volcano Mt. Bara. The party had to cross through a mostly barren landscape where food was scarce and several dangerous predators such as the Butanaga roamed. Eventually, they arrived to find the volcano which was heavily guarded by Polvoran soldiers. With some skill, the party managed to sneak past, and they successfully obtained the mask. Purifying the mask In order to purify of its curse, the team tracked down the four stone giants each of which must be slain to release the entity trapped within it. The first stone giant, Kadala, was found within a deeper part of the volcano. From there, they ventured to Mt. Dirgankasa to slay Nazara. The next was Aji-Raja who roamed the Biasa Marshes to the south. Each stone giant brought more into question with the quest at hand as the "beasts" were not evil by any noteworthy marks, but the team pushed on in the hopes that all would be for good in the end. The final stone giant was tricky. Hiukan dwelt the seas, and thus, the party sailed several miles from shore to find it. After discovering it, they used cannons to stun the creature, then deal the final blow by plunging the mask into a sigil on the giant's forehead. Thus, the entity known as Bara emerged. Only moments after, Prince Barago and Anton Volveros showed up at the scene to witness the new creature. Bara, who had purposely sealed herself within the mask, had no desire to live. Her sorrows and anger, all bundled up into one, created a firestorm, and meteors rained down from the sky. Fortunately, the party managed to calm her down and she was set free. Bara flew across the sky appearing as a shooting star. However, the party had gone against the wishes of both sides. The party found themselves caught in the middle of a naval battle between members of the Volveros Party and soldiers of the Polvora Empire. Their ship was eventually destroyed by the crossfire, but they managed to survive after washing ashore a small, nearby island known as Wayward Isle. Both sides withdrew their forces to regroup. Though Bara's release had evened the battlefield, a war was still inevitable. Part II - The Battle for Polvora The Empire of the Rising Sun began to prepare an invasion on Polvora as a means of aiding the Volveros into winning the war. Meanwhile, Bara is discovered by the Elder Gods and is tasked with restoring balance to the South Nautilus Isles. Part III - Rapture of Murni (based on story ideas written on the forum, subject to change) As the Volveros Revolution nears its peak, the clashing factions soon become forced to put aside their differences when the rogue genie Murni plans to set fire to the continent of Khyorgan as an act of defiance towards the Elder Gods. Bara allies herself with the party to mark them as her heralds explaining that during the next upcoming planetary alignment, Murni will amass enough power to complete his task. During this time, Gabrielle visits her homeland of Lunar Atoll which is home to Moon Elf astromancers to get some assistance. They decide to look for a way to break the Segaran time loop in hopes that Murni would come to his senses. Thus, the party with the help of Bara travels to the past to prevent the Immortal King of Segara from ever making the wish to Murni that created the magitek civilization. After an epic confrontation of Bara versus Murni and the party versus the Immortal King, the time loop is broken, thus causing all Segaran magitek artifacts and ruins to vanish from existence. Because of this, Polvora decided to give up its expeditions to search for more artifacts of magical power instead directing its focus on more conventional technology over the next few years. Thus, it would lead to a new prosperous era and the beginning of an industrial revolution. Murni, utterly devastated that his eternal, perfect civilization was gone, finally got a wake-up call, suddenly realizing the meaning of death and loss. While Murni fled to the space between planes to grieve, Bara became worthy of ascending to godhood - giving up her own free will to allow mortals to continue to have their's. Thus, she entrusted the new Heralds of Bara to become the guardians of time, to protect the world from unnatural threats. Category:Conflicts Category:Articles by User:Krayfish